Muerte
by Tilja
Summary: Yuuko reflexiona acerca de la muerte de los criminales. Y de paso también actúa en su propia forma.


_**Muerte**_

Una veta de humo se levantaba hacia el cielo mientras Yuuko inhalaba de su pipa lentamente. El día era claro, la época de lluvias ya había terminado y podía sentarse en el patio a disfrutar de la fresca brisa primaveral. El aire estaba completamente limpio luego de la lluvia pero su mente no lo estaba. Aún estaba turbada por los sucesos que se estaban dando en el mundo. La cantidad de almas perdidas era demasiado alta para no notarlo. Ni siquiera lo que Fei Wang hacía había logrado tal tasa de mortalidad en un solo mundo como la que logró un simple niño humano con un arma letal en sus manos.

Había espíritus elementales que se alegraban de que la cantidad de humanos decrecieran. Para ellos era un beneficio cuando los humanos estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por sus vidas y dejaban de lado las acciones dañinas hacia sus dominios. También había aumentado considerablemente el número de personas que se volcaban nuevamente a la religión. Los templos, iglesias y mezquitas estaban mucho más concurridos de lo que lo habían estado desde la edad oscura. Las viejas religiones eran de nuevo tomadas en cuenta y los humanos se volvían una vez más hacia el reino natural en busca de ayuda para sus vidas o consuelo en sus pérdidas.

Esta guerra contra la muerte no tenía país visible al que hacer responsable del daño ocasionado. No había un rostro visible, alguien a quien enviar el odio y atacar. Solo un nombre sin rostro, sin figura, sin identidad como la muerte misma. Kira traía miedo al corazón de las personas con sólo la mención del nombre. Por supuesto que esto también había generado toda una religión alrededor de este nombre convirtiéndolo en el dios vengador de aquéllos en quienes el dolor había ennegrecido su corazón. Kira no sólo se llevaba las vidas de las personas, también sus almas se perdían. El desequilibrio que esto ocasionaba era enorme. Cada acción de cada persona determina el camino que deberá seguir y su destino se realiza de esta forma. Incluso los criminales eran parte de ese orden de cosas y sus acciones eran importantes para mantener el orden del mundo. Las conexiones debían realizarse para poder mantener la rueda del destino girando. El destino ahora había dejado de jugar un papel en la vida de las personas. Las acciones ya no se condecían con sus caminos y por lo tanto no avanzaban en el ciclo de almas. Las almas terminaban perdidas en medio del caos sin posibilidad de regresar a la rueda de la vida. Las almas que Kira tomaba jamás volverían a reencarnar. El gran salvador como lo consideraban estaba en realidad destruyendo al mundo por completo.

Había quienes podían predecir esto e intentaban advertir a la gente al respecto, pero nadie los escuchaba. Los videntes podían ver cómo el destino del mundo estaba siendo quebrantado e intentaban advertir a sus respectivos gobiernos que los tomaban por locos. El humano es ciego a lo que no quiere ver. Los reinos superiores estaban en tumulto tratando de encontrar alguna solución al problema. Las reuniones eran interminables y las soluciones aún no llegaban. La preocupación había llegado inclusive a los reinos inferiores. Las reuniones en el puente eran cada vez más frecuentes e incluso se habían creado alianzas de ambos bandos para poder abarcar mejor el problema y encontrar una solución en conjunto. El mal que se generaba lo sufrían todas las formas de vida, no sólo la humana, y todas las formas que dependían del mundo físico estaban condenadas a menos que se encontrara una solución.

---------

Las nubes se despejaron y el sol brilló nuevamente. La entrevista que había tenido había sido muy provechosa. El ser era mucho más inteligente de lo que daba a entender a nadie. Sólo estaba aprovechando una ocasión para divertirse, dijo él. Ya se vería lo que sucedía. Si cumplía con su parte del trato, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Arreglar los entuertos ya ocasionados se lo dejaría a quienes le habían pedido el favor. Yuuko se reclinó sobre las tablas observando el sol brillar y se permitió relajarse de momento. Sus reflexiones ahora eran más entretenidas. Las vetas de humo danzaban alrededor de ella. _Y pensar que sólo me costó una dotación de manzanas durante cien años._

_

* * *

  
_

Notas de Autor:

_El término _destino_ está utilizado aquí en el sentido genérico con el que lo conocemos, o sea el del ciclo de las almas de acuerdo a la ley del karma. No tiene nada que ver con lo predestinado ni lo predeterminado. No hay nada de destinos fijos aquí. Lo utilicé como una forma más de mencionar a la ley del karma pero en sentido de hacia dónde se dirigen las almas humanas una vez que dejan una vida para comenzar otra. Siempre deben de pasar primero por todo un ciclo de depuración de experiencias para poder volver a ser elegidas para la reencarnación. Simplemente traté de imaginar lo que sucedería si el tiempo predeterminado de vida de una persona en este mundo fuera cortado antes de tiempo y cuáles serían las consecuencias en el mundo físico que tendría y luego cuáles serían las consecuencias por las que pasaría su alma de no poder cumplir con su ciclo kármico. Sin cumplir el ciclo, no puede reencarnar, y sin cumplir su papel en el mundo, no puede hacer que otros sigan el ciclo que deben, por lo tanto, las almas no avanzan y no vuelven a la rueda, deben pasar por el infierno nuevamente o perderse en el caos mismo sin posibilidad de retornar y solamente cuando sean completamente destruidas y reconstruidas pueden retornar, pero no volverían a funcionar en el ciclo planetario al que pertenecían. Es un lío entender eso así que lo dejé con no volver a reencarnar y listo. _

_El que haya leído Wish y lo último que salió de Kobato entenderá la referencia al puente y cuáles son esos reinos superiores e inferiores que mencioné: cielo e infierno. ¡Y claro que estos también sufrirían si no pueden tener las almas de los humanos! Y el ciclo de la reencarnación está mencionado en Wish y puedo ver perfectamente el cómo les molestaría a los demonios el perder almas que son su alimento ante algo completamente distinto a ellos. _


End file.
